


What If?

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-21
Updated: 2007-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Fred lets Hermione know its okay to think about what could have been.





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is my first go at fan fiction. Okay, at having a fan fiction published. Hope you like it. I am really a R/Hr shipper, but I have a soft spot for F/Hr, too. Please comment whether you like it or not.   


* * *

 

 

Hermione sat on the garden wall alone, watching the party. She had never felt out of place the Burrow before. This family had been everything to her for so long and she would never have made it through without their love when she lost her parents.

Today, however, was different. Watching everyone congratulate Ron and Luna on their engagement, she felt like an outsider looking in. Logically she knew this was the way it should be. Luna gave Ron everything Hermione couldn’t and more. And she was truly happy for them both. But, there was a small part of her that couldn't help but think about what could have been. 

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t notice Fred walk over to her and sit down.

“A little hard to watch, yeah?” He said softly. She turned her head and started to go on about how happy she was for them, but she stopped knowing Fred would never buy into it. He went through the same thing when George married Angelina. Yes, he was happy for his brother and his ex-girlfriend, but he felt the same loss she was feeling right now. He was the one person who would understand. “It gets easier, love.”

“It’s not as if I’m not happy for them, or I am sitting here pining away for him, I’m not.” She said, feeling a need to explain herself, even if it really wasn’t necessary.

“I know, ‘Mione…just ‘What if?'”

“Yeah,” she replied with a sigh. Fred placed his hand over hers and said,

“Come on, Granger. Let’s dance.” She smiled and stood up with him and said,

“Sounds wonderful.” And they walked arm in arm to the dance floor.


End file.
